


The God's Reincarnation

by Rasenkai



Series: God's Reincarnation [1]
Category: Death Note, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasenkai/pseuds/Rasenkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light never died at the warehouse, He activated a fail-safe. Now he's reincarnated as the Boy-Who-Lived. featuring- Manipulative and Evil Dumbledore, Select Evil Weasleys (Ron,Molly,Ginny), Good Malfoys, Good Tom Riddle, Evil Light/Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light's Back

Rasenkai: Hi all this is my new story

harry : hope you all like it

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own death note or harry potter

Beta'd by KageDanza (thanx buddy)

Harry potter was scared , no .. this time it was bad , he's uncle was in a bad mood, Uncle Vernon 's salary was cut in half ,and as such harry was currently he's boxing bag. "BOY" uncle Vernon bellowed "C'MERE" harry took he's remaining courage and said "Like hell I will" Vernon looked at harry and then turned red "YOU... TODAY YOU WILL DIE" Vernon screamed "WE GIVE YOU SHELTER AND THIS IS WHAT YOU SAY .. LEMME TEACH YOU SOMETHING" Vernon kept saying incoherent things. Soon he went towards harry with a leather belt with a sharp edge. Harry knew today he was going to die.

Timeskip 6 hours later

harry currently lay in he's uncle's shed , he's body had numerous cuts and wounds and he was bleeding profusely. "maybe, this is the end" harry muttered, he stood up , although with extreme caution, as to not break more bones "may as well go there" he whispered as if calling out to someone, but there was no one, except him in the shed.

Slowly, he went outside the gate, and towards privet park, situated in the center of Little Whinging.

The park, you might say was crowded. But no, it was deserted, due to a incident 15 years ago, during the completion of it.

The incident was that, someone died here. And they say he's ghost moves around in the park. Little Whinging is composed of superstitious idiots. And so they never come within a 1 km radius of the park.

Back to harry, he had reached the entrance to it , and moved towards the dense woods of the park, privet park, after creation was also deserted ,due to it being on the entrance to privet woods.

As soon as he entered privet woods. He suddenly caught speed and overcoming his immense pain, he ran.

He ran, and ran, until he fell down.

The place he fell was a forest opening, a whole place where no trees where growing.

"this...is...real...home" harry said, while he tried to get up. 2 Meters from his fallen body was a small make-shift tent.

Harry walked towards it, but just as he was about reach it, a notebook fell near the entrance. Harry picked the notebook up, "Death Note" harry read the title on the book.

"So, someone can pick a Death Note in the middle of the forest, I win Sidoh" some one said behind him. "But you should now stay with him , bye Ryuk" Sidoh replied.

"It's been 4 years since I haunted someone, I hope this guy is as interesting as Light" Ryuk answers.

Harry, still in the same position, chuckles. "Did I ever disappoint you Ryuk" harry answers. "But, you still had to kill me, not help me like Rem did, even after dieing Rem saved me by giving me a fail-safe. What did you do ? Kill me." harry said.

Ryuk was frozen, ' who is this guy, how does he know Rem' Ryuk thought.

Harry turned towards Ryuk "There was things Rem knew that even you, or Misa never knew" harry said, "Rem in secret, told me something of utmost importance"

FLASH BACK EXPLAINED BY HARRY.

It was the basement of the Yagami Family's house, Ryuk was upstairs with his eyes glued to the screen of Light's TV, watching 'The Worlds Juiciest fruits special'. Currently Light was looking at Rem "so you know of a way for a the owner of a Death Note to avoid death ?" Light asked, looking cautious "Yes, though this is a long way, meaning that this way you can't come back to the human world for a unknown amount of time, this way is called the 'Safety by Note' us Shinigami call it 'SON'" Rem explained, looking at light , Light smirked "so by the way it's called , it has to be done by the Death Note , right" light asked, thinking of a plan, "yes, what you need to do is take the death note, write your name , and just below that write' Safety by note' in bold, 5 seconds later the fail safe happens" Rem explained, "but what happens, I mean what exactly happens after the fail-safe activates ?" Light asked, Rem smirked "That's what I don't know" with that said Rem flew through the roof

"NOOOO ! THE APPLE WASN'T CHOSEN FOR KING OF JUICY FRUITS" Ryuk screamed

Flash back over

"I understood it's a safety tool, and at the warehouse I used it...

FLASHBACK EXPLAINED AGAIN BY HARRY

Light was currently bloody and fallen, Matsuda had shot at him ,with Ryuk writing on his death note, when suddenly Ryuk said "in 40 seconds , you will die" with that said Ryuk disappeared

"Matsuda why, weren't you on my side" light screamed, Matsuda started crying "y-y-you deserve.. to die" Matsuda cried, light frantically looked around , when suddenly he stopped 'the fail-safe', the SPK meanwhile were consoling matsuda, faster than anything ,light took a remaining piece from his watch and wrote, 'ligh..' ,before he could write anymore the SPK, looked at him

"he's got a spare note"aizawa called, lidner took her gun and shot, it hit light, but he kept writing with his blood 'light yaga..' he had almost written when , more shots were fired at him, suddenly light fell "he's dead" near muttered, but under his hand it was written : Light Yagami, Safety By Note.

Somewhere

it was pitch black, actually now he could see a figure , even In the dark. Light Yagami, was right now, standing in front of a huge figure "you're Light Yagami, Owner of Rem and Sidoh/Ryuk's Death notes,aren't you, and didn't you do the 'SON' ?' the person asked, light just nodded, "I'm The King Of Shinigami, my name is Ryūchi"

Light yet again nodded, "so Mr Ryūchi, why am I here ?" light asked, Ryūchi smirked, and light saw it even though it was dark, "Any one who uses the 'SON', comes before me and then dies, but I will make an exception, only for you, God of New world" Ryūchi said, light's eyes widened "of course, I have seen every single move of yours , so for the next 4 years , you will be my assistant/manager, after that you will be reborn , you will be without your memories, and by any chance get hold of a Death Note, you will get you're memories again, though fear not, the notebook will be dropped at a location you will know well, that location is called Privet Park" Ryūchi explained,light smiled

Flashback Over

"and so while being over there, I spread a rumor that any one who drops a death note 4 years later at privet park, will get a endless supply of their favorite food." harry finished, he looked Ryuk who suddenly grinned "Humans are so very Interesting, hehhehehehe... HAHAHAA"

To Be Continued

A/N: and so I finaly completed a thing which was in my mind for like...4 months, whatever, this fiction is really good and do read it's next chappie, also look forward to my up coming fiction of

SASUKE REINCARNATING AS HARRY POTTER

Read and Review ( NOW )

Next time: Kira's Kill


	2. Kira's Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kira's return, light kills dursleys

Rasenkai: Well you may have liked the previous chapter.

Light: of course they liked it, if not those who disliked this fic, will be added to my death note

Rasenkai: wait, wait. If you do that, who's gonna read this fic

Ryuk: ME, in return for a apple.

Rasenkai:disclaimer please , Ryuk

Ryuk: Mr. rasenkai doesn't own Death note, light Yagami ,Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata does, and Mr. rasenkai doesn't own Hp, Jk Rowling does.

Currently, one Light Yagami, was walking towards the Dursley' s home, but stopped midway, ' if I , meaning Kira return, and i'm killing the Dursleys now, then Near or whoever is being L right now, will track me down. And since I am the only person alive and living with the Dursley,being tortured. I will be the prime suspect.' Light thought,

but smirked 'natural causes can be a way to Death, but that will take 29 days, maybe accidents, but the entire family dieing of accidents is a suspicious way to death' Light thought, then suddenly his eyes widened. ' Piers Polkiss, Dudley's friend, I heard was a friend with a mafia boss/drug dealer's kid. Maybe I can kill the entire family that way, yes. That's a sure way to death, the kid's name... ah, John , John D' Plow, and since it's a matter with a drug dealer/mafia, I won't be suspected.' Light yet again thought, removing his Uncle's expensive pen , gifted to Vernon by his boss. And since he's Uncle isn't a fan of pens , he threw it in the garbage bin. At night Light robbed it.

"Hey Light, are you going to be Kira again ?" Ryuk asked, really curious about Light's answer, really the Kira thing was the most interesting thing he ever saw.

"what do you think , Ryuk" Light asked. While Ryuk grinned "Kira's back" Ryuk muttered.

"Now, let me start the preparations, Kira-sama needs big entries you know ?" Light said.

He quickly opened the notebook and turned to a page, Then Light started writing in the book "it's showtime." he said , slamming the book close and grinning.

Light then kept the book hidden in his shirt, and his jeans supported it. Light then ran towards the Dursley's Home. When he reached home, he threw the book in a bush. Completely hiding it.

Just then Vernon dragged him in "Where had you gone you creep" his Vernon screamed and kicked Light to the wall.' Bastard you're death is near' Light said in his thoughts, for the next hour, he was tortured,beaten,abused, etc. But he endured it , while Ryuk watched it all, saying " shit, that must hurt" or "man, Light can't you just kill him already" every once in a while.

His Uncle then threw him in the cupboard under the stairs , as he closed the door, Vernon walked up the stairs "the show's starting" Light said, falling asleep, while Ryuk chuckled.

4 hours later , Time : 11:47 Pm

Light Yagami, reborn as Harry Potter , suddenly woke , as he had just heard a banging sound , slowly opening the slide through which ,he could see who's outside.

He saw some people capturing Dudley, who was looking petrified ,while his mother ,Petunia cried and Vernon had a knife in his hand , while a kid looking like the boss of the group , probably John pointing at Dudley and then at Piers. John was wearing a expensive suit, with piercings in his ear and nose. While Piers looked like he had just woken up from his sleep.

"Your son took my money, my father's angry at you'll and i'm asking one more time, gimme my money. And your son, will be ok. If not done as asked , he will be a soul saver , as a organ doner. Paul take Piers away to his family and ask $ 100 k as compensation, if they don't oblige then, remove his organs and you know what else to do" John said , grinning.

"the kid's a good boss" Ryuk said laughing.

"WE WILL , WE WILL. JUST DON'T HARM DUDLEY" Vernon said, a bit loudly. "the pig booms" Ryuk said , chuckling

John looking angry , waved his hand . And a man, removed a AK 47 pointing it at petunia"if you scream , your entire family will be... massacred" John said smiling "Now, gimme my 40 k, and the drug stock, which you were about to sell" John said , just as he said that Petunia ran up the stairs.

She came back, with a sack and gave it to a man. "now die" John said and the sound of bullets was hear, then a huge thud "sell their organs" John said , walking out the door, just then the sound of a police siren boomed "hands up" some one said "FUCK , WE ARE CAUGHT" some of the man screamed.

The people then filed out, and the police came upon the sight of the Dursleys body , with the show done . "show's done, time to start my act" Light said , as he started crying. One of the police noticed it, and went near the cupboard opening it , to find Light

"hey it looks like there is a kid in this cupboard" the policeman said , as soon as he said that some more guys came in the house "must be abused" said a police guy , probably the head of this team. "i must contact the chief inspector, this is a breaking of law, and we must arrest the doers who broke it. But , they are dead."

while this was going on Light thought of all the possibilities of what will happen to him, of course he will go to an orphanage. But, there are others , such as being suspected of being an accomplice of Dudley. But there is a 95% chance of being send to an orphanage.

"this is going to be on front page newspaper, and also being shown on TV" Ryuk said grinning. "Kira's entry should always be grand." Light whispered.

The Next Day.

As thought , Light was send to an orphanage. The care taker being told of what happened , and as Ryuk said, the entire story of last night , was shown on TV, and also newspaper.

The Dursleys were dead , and the about-to-be case was closed, the chief contacted the higher-ups , and Light was send to an orphanage. ' I knew this was going to happen' Light thought. Yawning .

Meanwhile with Albus Dumbledore.

"today is Harry's 10th birthday" Albus said, "soon, he will be 11 and will be the destroyer of Tom. After he does so, I will mark him as the next Dark Lord" Albus said , laughing . And falling of his chair, literally.

TBC

A/n: I knew you people will like this, so I updated early, and even though this chapter is small , I will make one longer for you all.

Next time: Parallel with Tom


End file.
